ZERO 54:LA MISION DE KUROSAKI E ISHIDA
ES EL CAPITULO 54 DE YUGIOH ZERO SINOPSIS EL SIGUIENTE DE LOS OE ES FRANK QUE SE ENCUENTRA CON KUROSAKI E ISHIDA , AMBOS DECIDEN HACER EQUIPO PARA DETENERLO , EN EL DUELO KUROSAKI E ISHIDA REVELAN CUAL ES SU MISION EN ESTE DUELO 'Argumento' El duelo entre Kurosaki e shida contra Frank continua Frank: Termino mi turno con una dos boca abajo Turno ¿? Kurosaki: ''' '''Es increible que despues de lo que paso con nustro mundo intenten ustedes liberar a Ren. Frank ustedes no lo entiendes , el poder de Ren es increible si lo lberamos su poder uede ser nuestro. Ishida: No puedo creer lo que dicen Kurosaki: entonces los detendremos aqui y ahora.m robo Dorin ataca. Frank: Trap card "White Shiel", esto niega la destrucin de m imontruo y niega el daño de batalla. Kurosaki: Termino mi turno, y Dorin vuelve a tener sus puntos orginales (Dorin:1400) Turno ¿? Ishida Robo, Juego a marine storm Frank: Tarp card, balanza blanca, esto niega la invocaciond e los monturos este turno a cambiode sacrigicar mi monturo blanco y 1000 pts de vida (Frank:2900>900) Ishida: Maldicion termino mi turno Frank: Bien es hora de acabar con esto : **Mientras tanto en la torre Oeste Leonel: Donde estaran todos ¿?: Estan separados en este momento Leonel: Tu eres Irma Irma: Ahora que estas aqui te derrotare Leonel: bien ''' '''DUELO TORRE NORTE KUROSAKI: NO TE PERMITIREMOS QUE LIBEREN A REN FRANK: ESO LO VEREMOS, JUEGO FUSION OSCURA, FUSIONO A DARK STAR HYDRA CON DRAGON BLANCO RESHIM , FUSIONOSCURA , DARK BLANCO DRAGON HYDREGON (4000 ) AHORA ATACA A DORN, ''' '''KUROSKAI: REVENGER SMACE, ESTO HACE QUE MI REVENGER AUMENTE SU ATQUE 1000 PTS MAS (dORIN:1400>4000) (Ishida y Kurosaki:2000>400) Frnak: My hyregon pude penetrar la defenda, , asi que notiens forma de defender a tus monsturos ''' '''Turno ¿? Kurosaki Kurosaki: esta es la unica forma de ganar , juego mi carta hechizo revenger miracle, esta carta me permite hacer una invocacion exed, con 3 monturos de mi cementerio asi que usos a çRevernger Modoreth Phantom (2000) Frnak: tu montruo jamas me derrtara, trap card, Tornado Blanco esto hace que tus unidades se destruyan. Kurosaki: Como Frank-: Ahora que haras , sin eso , tu no me derotaras Kurosak: devbo detenerte, mi mision es evitar que hagas algo con ese sello , no te permitire liberar a Ren Frnak_: si no mal recerdo tu y ren era tu maestro, ''' '''Kurosaki: no pude detenerlo y al final el fue sellado muy dificilmente , no permitire ue lo lbeen para causar destuccion , te derrotare aqui y ahora , LIBERA TUS LIMITES Y AYUDAME EN ESTA MISION , "BREAK ECEXD SUMOND " REVENGER DRAGULER PHANTOM (3000) Frank: la nvacion Break, pero de que te sirve si t mostruo aun no pse lo suficient para ganartme Kurosaki: uso su efecto, Phantom Draugther hace 1000 pts de daño a tus puntos de vida Frank: Que (1900>900) Kurosaki: Ahora phantom ataca a Hydregon Frank: Estas loco mi montruo es mas poderoso Kurosaki: maic card , revenger spirit remuervo un revengetr d emi cemnete y mi monturo gna sus putns de atk , remuevo a mi Modoret (Draugther Phantom:3000>5000) Frnak: no puede ser (900>0) Kurosaki: espero que hagas entendido que nada ns impedira en termnsar cn nuestra mision , vamos ishida vamos a detenr a rogeliio La torr del norte desaparece mientras tanto en el estadio de duelos se encuentra Alex , Vaneza , Ruben Mitsuki y lewis Alex: asi que ya an derrotado a dos personas Lewis: solo quedan 3 Mitsuki: espero que logren derrotasrlo Ruben: fue buena idea venir al estado Vaneza: bien es mejor esperarlos aqui , es buenoq ue el palacio se haiga detenido encime del estadio, aunque siga frotando derrepente se ye una explcion Alex:¿que fue eso? ¿?: Valla valla valla, asi que aqui es donel ese palacio dejo de moverse ¿?: aunque es bueno , ya qe con eso no tenemos que estar corriendo por als calles ¿?tienes razon Alex: quienes son ustedes ¿?: Me llamo Tetsu, y ellos son Narumi y Kyoh, somos compañeross de Ren Shadws, y vnimos alivberarlo de ese palcacio Kyo: que vien que estan aqui asi nos podran entrenetenr as que estos payasos Narumi: n duraron ada contra nosotros ellos Alexx y los demas vieron como Armand, Edosn y Reshi gfueron derotados Ruben_: Alex , vanea ustedes descansen nosot no escrgarmeos de ellos Mituski: uystedes etan cansados por el duelo dejeneos esto a nostoros Tetsu: my ben duelo TORRE OESTE Leronel:maldicon eres muy dificil de vencer (2800) Irma: continuemis c one sta batalla (3100) contrinuara Categoría:Episodios